


In the Quiet

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Loki indulge in some early morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Quiet

John often wakes in those quiet early morning hours. The hours before the sun fully rose, when everything was still, quiet. It's a habit born of tragedy, of loss. John used to sit and watch his children until the sun rose, their quiet sleeping forms chasing away more nightmares from him than he's ever chased from them.

"Thinking to loudly," Loki complains in muffled tones against John's back.

Not any longer.

"Go back to sleep, its early," John tells him softly. The walls are thin and the boys sleep just on the other side of it.

Loki hums. "You'll keep me awake with your thinking," he gripes.

John huffs out a fond sigh and rolls over to face his pagan lover. "Then stop listening," he suggests.

"Nah," Loki says with a smirk. "I like your mind." He hooks a leg over John's hip and nuzzles his throat.

John smiles, slow and easy. He dips his head and catches Loki's mouth for a slow wet kiss. There's no rush, no kids awake watching morning cartoons, no check out time looming.

They trade kisses for a long while. It's not the frantic devouring like when John's been away on a hunt or the biting tease of stolen kisses before bedtime.

John's dick rubs against Loki's sending little sparks up his spine. He thinks how easy it would be to slid up into Loki still wet and stretched from that night. How easy it would be just just rock them together slow and sure until they both come.

"Any particular thought you like best?" John asks teasingly.

"All of them," Loki tells him. He's breathless in a way a god shouldn't be and it always gets to John that he does this. That he wrecks Loki, brings him down, makes him almost like a human.

John chuckles darkly, hand settling on Loki's hip. "Only have two hands and one dick," he points out.

Loki makes a soft little noise in his throat. "I want you inside me."

Despite his dirty thoughts earlier, John does press his hand between their bodies and strokes Loki's hole. God or not, John's not going to hurt Loki because he's greedy and human.

Loki makes a frustrated sound but hikes his leg up higher on John's hip. He's slick and open.

"Someone been cheating," John teases rubbing his beard against Loki's jaw.

"You can't break me," Loki reminds him, looping an arm around John's back.

The angle is odd but John manages, slides into Loki like he was made just for John. "I don't want to try," John tells him on a low moan.

It's tight, wet, and perfect. He rocks up slightly, the most movement he has like this and Loki's arm tightens about him.

"John," Loki whines softly, ducking his head into John's shoulder.

They've got to stay quiet, but that just makes the tiny hushed sounds even sweeter.

They cling to each other as John rocks his hips. It's good, better than goods. Loki whimpers like John's taking him apart, like slow and easy wrecks him more than fast and hard.

John doesn't have the concentration or the care to dwell on it, not when he's so close he can taste it. Not when he feels so close to Loki that his heart clenches with words unsaid. Not when Loki shudders and comes untouched between them.

John's not far behind, rocking up a few more times into Loki's warm willing body before spilling inside him with a ragged moan.

Loki nuzzles his throat, his jaw, his hair. Sleepy little nuzzles. John presses a kiss to his shoulder as he slides out. Loki snaps his fingers and the clean up is done. Perk of sleeping with a god.

"Your turn to make breakfast," Loki reminds him.

John grunts and settles himself around Loki to get a few more hours sleep. His mind is still, quiet now.

"Cereal doesn't count," Loki insists.

John closes his eyes and smiles.


End file.
